WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE ARE FAMOUS
by Four six Tobias tris
Summary: CO WRITTEN WITH LEDGENDLOVER94 Tris is famous NOT Tobias. OK so sorry for bad grammer or punctuation errors. I'll try to update often. And I do NOT do a whole chapter of auther NOTES I just changed the title and put it in caps AND NOW THE SUMMARY NO HATE I KNOWNIM BAD WITH GRAMMER AND AUTO CORECT CHANGES ZEKES NAME TO ZEAK NO HATE REVIEW IT MEANS ALOT TO ME AND LEDGEND LOVER!
1. Chapter 1

**OK SO SRRY FOR THE FIRST CH I POSTED THE ONE FOR THE OTHER STORY IM WRIGHTING PLS REVIW LOVE U ALL** disclamer **MY NAME MAY BE TRIS BUT I DONT OWN DIVERGENT BUT AFTER MY "PLOT" FOR WORLD DOMNATION MABY JUST MABY I WILL OWN IT BUT UNTILL THEN I DONT VERONICA ROTH OWNS THIS**

**Tobias P.O.V**

Oh my god is this really happening. Zeak slaps me and I know its real. The Tris Prior is coming to Factions high. "Dude calm down" Zeak says "she's just a human" "Maybe but she's the most beautiful human in the world!" I say just then Uriah comes behind Zeak and squeals like a little girl. "Tris prior is coming to our school" The rest of the gang comes and we head to the water park but I just sit by the wave pool and wait for tomorrow.

**IK SHORT BUT I HAVE WRIGHTERS BLOCK BECAUSE TRIS HASENT COME YET BUT ILL UPDATE TONIGHT:-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HEY HEY IM LONLY SO LOOKS LIKE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO MEET FAMOUS ME OR WELL NOT ME TRIS BUT TRIS PRIOR DISCLAIMER STILL DONT RULE THE WORLD AND VERONICA ROTH STILL OWNS DIVERGENT**

**TRIS POV**

I wait on the plane school yay finally normal. But I know I won't be that lucky I will be the famous Tris Prior not the regular Beatrice prior that I will forever want to be. But I'm happy to make people dance and sing along to the beat. But the stalkers god the stalkers like this guy Al he had to be put in prison for stalking me I feel bad to be the cause of that because I love my fans. The plane lands and my agent comes to me. No nope never I think as she tells me how I shouldn't go to school and I know I will have to fire her so I decide to have some fun with this so I say "you know what fine" her face lights up and I feel guilty but I have to "but one thing first" "what" "your fired I'm going to school to try and be a normal senior and I don't need you bugging me about it" and I call security cause she's how do you say crazy. I go to my mansion and in to my room and get ready for tomorrow.

**OK I WILL UPDATE AGIAN TONIGHT CAUSE IM JUSTY THAT NICE PLS REVIEW IF YOU HAVE IDEAS IM OPEN TO IDEAS LOVE U ALL **

**~T**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM JUST TO GOOD YALL 3 TIMES ONE NIGHT AND PROBABLY A FEW MORE DISCLAIMER STILL HAVE YET TO TAKEOVER THE WORLD SO THAT MEANS IN THE MEAN TIME VERONICA ROTH STILL OWNS DIVERGENT**

TOBIAS POV

I wake up bright And early and get ready and go to school. I see a clump of people and think somewhere in there is Tris and some how she gets out and she walks up to ME "hey" she says and I almost pee myself "hi" I say "I'm Four" "I'm Tris" she says "I know" great Tobias stalkerish much? But she just laughs it off "um. Can you help me find my classes " she asks "Why me I mean I would be happy to but why me" I ask "cause your not crowding me" she laughs god I love her laugh. I look at her schedule we have all the same classes At lunch I take her to my table with the gang there an I interduce her.

TRIS POV

"OK so that's Zeke , shunna ,Uriah ,marlean ,Cristina , will" he says pointing lot each one in turn they all scream except Zeke I sit next to four and lean into him cause I know him he puts his arm around me. And Uriah looks jelous l say "hey do you guys want to come over and play truth or dare but you can't give my address away" they all agree and then the bell rings. Four takes me to math ap and we text the whole time the bell rings and I am meet with a crowd and I try to sign stuff take pictures and do whatever but then the warning bell rings and I have to go to class and I think are they ever gonna leave me alone but I know the answer and that's a big fat no.

**HEY ILL UPDATE AGIAN TRUTH OR DARE NEXT REVIEW GIVE ME IDEAS**

**~T**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS I WILL TAKE YOUR IDEAS HERE WE GO TRUTH OR DARE DISCLAIMER I DONT RULE THE WORLD... YET**

**TRIS** POV

I wait for everyone to come. I set up snacks. Then my door bell rings I answer it. Its four and I lead him to the basement and tell him to help his self. Eventually everyone is here and Uriah says "ILL START PANSYCAKES" we all laugh "OK let's see Chris T or D"he asks "dare" Chris replies confidently "I dare you to kiss your crush" he says and rubbs his hands together. Chris gets up and kisses will she turns bright pink and says "alright I won't be the only one embarrassed today Zeke Truth or Dare" she says "uh I don't want an angry Chris so let's go with Truth" Uriah cuts in "PANSYCAKE" "OK so do you really not care that the FAMOUS TRIS PRIOR is here?" He rips off his shirt "so I'll take that as a no?" I say well laughing "Well let's see how you like it pop song girl t or d" he asks "Dare as Uriah put it I ain't no pansycake " I say "OK since you talk about Uriah I dare you to kiss him for one minute" I nod and go over and start kissing him.

TOBIAS POV

Zeke did not god I'm about to punch Uriah they've been kissing for two minutes. And I scream "TIME" Then Uriah dose the unthinkable he says "Tris will you go out with me" with that I'm ready to kill and then I'm ready to cry cause she says "yes" and then they kiss and I know one thing I will get Tris if its the last thing I do cause I love her but I barely know her .

TRIS POV

Ekkkkkkkkk why did I say yes I like four maybe I can learn to love uriah.

**CALM DOWN THIS WILL HAVE FOUR TRIS OR URIAH TRIS OR GIVE ME A CHARACTER AND ILL MAKE THEM THE LOVE INTREST OR JUST A CHARACTER FROM THE BOOK LOVE YALL I WILL UPDATE TODAY**

**~T**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS HERE WE GO**

**Uriahs pov**

**I'm so excited! the Tris Prior wants to go out with me! I have to make the date special and everything that comes with it because I love her get on my tux and drive to Tris's house. she is wearing a beautiful dress and her hair is down and curly. "Your beautiful eyes sparkle in the moonlight"I tell her she smiles and laughs god I love her laugh and her smile she walked to my car which is a red Mustang and her smile grows even bigger. she says "I love your car." Decided to take on a moonlight picnic in the mountains because if anybody saw her so hurt they would recognize her. so she is she hops in. we drive for a while trying to the right spot in the mountains. "I'm usually not this serious I'm usually goofy and fun" I tell her while laughing she laughs too." I'm just glad you don't scream like I'm a popstar Or something great" she says well smiling "eek you are Tris prior I'm honored 2 meet you" I say laughing she scowled "I think you know better than to do that doesn't it say my interview set up there's nothing I do better than revenge it's in one of my songs isn't It" **

**TRIS'S POV**

**like im I really do Im maybe falling for him but I'm still in love with another car pulled up and all I hear is a scream Tris Prior I sign an autograph and run to the red Mustang and shove cake in Uriahs Face "hey what was that for!?" He screams "I told you I would get revenge" I say "hey um I really think that we're better as friends but for likes you!" He says "that's what I was thinking I mean I like for two and I love you as a friend" I say "thanks for not freaking out too much that I'm famous" I say once we get to my house he kisses me by my door and say "did you feel that connection maybe one more date one more chance of being a couple" "sure"**

**OK WHAT DID YOU THINK THERE GONNA BRAKE UP SOON IM JUST GONNA MAKE FOUR JEALOUS AND SORRY ABOUT BOLD AND BAD GRAMMER I WROTE THIS WITH THE VOICE THINGY:-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY IT HAS A CONTEST GOING ON THAT HAS TO DO WITH THIS STORY DISCLAIMER MY NAME IS TRIS NOT VERONICA AND SADLY DIVERGENT IS ABOUT A GIRL NAMED TRIS BUT NOT ME TRIS!**

**TRIS**

I wake up with thoughts of Uriah._school _i think mabey they will be over me being famous but no probably not its. Only my second day.I get ready in a black crop top and dark skinny jeans and black Toms®. I apply make up I put on liquid consealer powder foundation then add smokey eye liner pink eye-shadow and mascara then to top it all off lip gloss. Then I curl my hair. Then I grab a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses as a disguise.

I eat breakfast then hop into my black stingray® convertt. When I get to school I slide up my hood and slide on my sunglasses trying not to be noticed then some one calls out "OH MY GOD ITS TRIS PRIOR!" It was Uri I give him a look before the WHOLE frickn school surrounds me then I hear him yell "THAT WAS FOR THE CAKE!" I sigh and take pics and sign stuff then I hear the warning bell and I slip through the crowd and find Uri with the gang and say "OK I guess I deserved that but your not safe" he looks like he's gonna piss himself and I let out a chuckle and get out my phone and take a pic of his face then take fours phone send it the pic then send it to every one in the school with the words this is how Uri redacted to Tris being here! I watch Uri's face when he gets the text and give four his phone back. "I'll get you back for that Prior" then he kisses me I kiss back for a second then pull back.

TOBIAS POV

I hate watching them kiss I feel so jealous. I'll be nice then shell see me At lunch I almost rip my hair out they we're being all coupley she says that we should go play a game at her house tonight we all agree. The rest of the school day goes bye in a blur until I'm walking with Tris and she disappears and then I'll here her scream!

**ha ha cliffy I'll update tommrow if I get some reviews what should I do for the game and check out my contest on my other story it has to do with this story oh and mwahahaha I love cliffys **

**~T**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS I LOVE WATCHING THE CLIFFYS EAT YOU ALL ALIVE BUT I THINK YOU HAVE SUFFERD ENOUGH SO HERE WE GO!**

**TRIS POV**

I'm suddenly pulled away from Four I look and see who pulled me away its JASON my childhood best friend I scream and hug him. Then Four comes running He looks ready to kill something crosses his face when he sees Jasons arm around me but I srugg it off And invite Jason to truth or dare four and Jason help me set up then everyone's here and I start "Marlean t or d?" I ask "dare" "I dare you to give Lynn a make over" I say "OK" Ten mins later Lynn's not Lynn she says "I will get you Marlean " then goes "Lynn t or d" "d" "I dare you not to get revenge on me" there goes Lynn's jacket "Uri t or d" then four cuts in "Tris can you show me where the rest room is?" I nod and show him when I get back Uri says "d' (THIS IS FOR TRISPRI0R) "I dare you to play 7 mins with tris "we go in the closet and start kissing then four walks in on us.

FOUR POV

When I get back I go to grab my coat from the closet but met with Uri and Tris making out she has several love bites and I'm ready to punch Uri so I do Tris screams and Marlean comes over and kisses Uri and he kisses back Tris starts crying and they break up and I ask Tris to go out with me she says yes if I don't kiss girls in front of her I laugh.

URI'S POV

Holy shit I cheated with Tris right there and we broke up i broke up with a famous person I'm so stupid and now her and Four are going out and I love her not Marlean I thought she was Tris oh no I will get Tris back I just have to get Fourto 'mess up'

Marlean POV

I don't like Uri why did I kiss him?

Lynn POV

I just scream to add to the chaos.

Chris POV

Me and will kiss to the side as they work it all out god I love will!

Wills POV

yes! I finally got Chris I'm kissing her right now!

Tris POV

Yay I got Four but I might have feelings for Uri I hope my true love is four!

Jason's POV

My childhood best friend famous I love her and I will get her I just have to make four and Uri look bad and she'll be with me!

**HEY GUYS REVIEW I NEED 10 FOR MY NEXT UPDATE BUT I MIGHT UPDATE TONIGHT IF YOUR LUCKY! Love y'all **

**~T**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK SO THE LAST CHAPTER OBIALSY DIDENT MAKE SENSE SO HERES WHAT HAPPEND URIAH CHEATED FOUR COMFORTED TRIS SO THERE TOGETHER JASON IS JEALOUS MARLEANS A LEASIBEAN (IF YOU FIND THAT BAD THERE IS NOTHING WRONG IF YOU DONT LIKE LESBIANS THEN NEVER READ MY STORYS CAUSE YOUR BULLY) WILL AND CHRIS GOT TOGETHER URIAHS PLANNING REVENGENGE IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION ASK IT AND TRIS IS NOT A SLUT I DIDENT KNOW HOW TO GET THEM TOGETHER SRRY IF YOU THOUGHT THAT!**

**TRIS POV**

i try to process everything that happened All I know is I'm with four and I don't want yo date anyone else. We all are going to the beach me and me and Uri are friends. I get ready in a black string bikini and put on waterproof make-up we are going to my lake house so I don't have to deal with screaming fans I pull on shorts and a tank top aand 4 pairs of Vuitton sunglasses for the girls. I can't believe it already June (NEVER FEAR THIS IS FAR FROM OVER THIS GOES INTO COLLAGE) I'm gonna invite them all to stay at the lake house this summer Today it will be fun!

**NEVER FEAR I JUST RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR SCHOOL BUT I HAVE IDEAS FOR THE SUMMER GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE SENIOR PRANK AND LAST COUPLE DAYS OF SCHOOL! I ALSO HAVE IDEAS FOR COLLAGE! PLS REVIEW LOVE YALL**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS SORRY IF I SEEM MAD BUT I GOT A COMMENT FROM ANONYMOUS REVIEWER I DONT LIKE HATE! Constructive criticism Is fine I'm not forcing you to read this you can stop if you want but don't comment and flat-out say.****_ "your story sucks *points out everything that's wrong with the story* I'm not reading it anymore sorry" _****I'm sorry the story WONT be perfect because I forget to proof read most of the time I do it when I can! OK without further a due ch 9**

**TRIS POV**

I hop in my black stingray® and pick Four up from his house and let everyone follow. When I said beach house I forgot to say it's as big as my mansion oh well it has a lot of food and enough room for everyone it has its own private lake 1000 achors 2 speed boats, 9 four wheelers, 7 jet skis, a water obstacle course, go carts, a game room, an indoor bowling ally, an indoor mall (not really just a HUGE walk in closet), a chef, a sushi bar, a theater, and a lot more. They all gawk when I tell them everything it has "what I'm famous!" They all nod and I decide to top it off by saying "do you guys want to spend the summer here?"

I almost go def when they all scream yes and remember I sold out Madison square garden! I lead them to the beach area and take off my tank top and shorts and Four pulls me aside and he looks serious he says "can I tell you something?" "Of course" I reply "My names Tobias and my dad is in jail for whipping me" he says on the verge of tears "its OK and if your dad ever gets out your dating a famous person" I wink he says "now let's go have fun oh and call me Tobias when we're alone."

We go to the beach and every one has their suits on and I remember the surprise at the big island! So I say "RACE YOU TO THE BIG ISLAND" all the couples go together on a jet ski (Lynn is not there Marlean is not a lesbian I know I said that but I had to change it you will see why and Uriah and Marlean are a couple and Marlean Chris and Tris are close and so are the guys!) Me and Tobias get there first and then Mar and Uri then Chris and Will. I lead them to the water park in the center and show them the ice cream/smoothie bar they all gawk at the water slides and wave pool and the water coaster! Chris says "I cant wait for school to end this will be the BEST SUMMER EVER!

**HEY WHAT DO YA THINK IK IT DOSENT SEEM REAL BUT SHES FAMOUS AND I DIDENT WANT TO LOSE IDEAS IT WOULD BE A SMALLER ONE BUT THEN I REMEMBER ED SHES FAMOUS SHE CANT GO ANYWHERE SO ITS ALL THERE! GIVE ME IDEAS FOR There SIENIOR PRANK! REVIEW WHAT DID YOU LIKE/HATE JUST DONT PLANE HATE! SHOULD THERE BE A COUPLE PRANK WAR OR A GIRL VS. GUY PRANK WAR? LOVE YALL I WILL UPDATE TONIGHT**

**~T**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS IF BY CHANCE YOUR READING THIS I WOULD READ ALL MY AUTHER NOTES! REVIEW I GOT MORE HATE SO TO S ILL TAKE IT AS constructive criticism CAUSE YOU SAID IT WAS A GOOD IDEA BUT IT HAS BEEN DELETED! BUT THANKS FOR THE NICE COMMENTS:-) **

**TRIS POV**

We walk to the wave pool and I tell Ky to turn on the waves. I grab a surf board And pull Tobias with me then paddle out "just keep your arms around me" I tell him. the first wave is small. Perfect I think. I pull the board under us and I laugh when Tobias screams "HOLY SHIT!" and clings On to me for 'dear life' as Tobias put it and we end up at the smoothie bar with evry one I drink my strawberry/banana smoothie and we talk about our senior prank "we should get everyone to take the bus the last day of school so we have off cause they can't fit everyone on one bus" Shunana says "that's perfect" I say then they start to text I don't cause then the whole school would have my number an probally sell it. So io go surf when a wave pulls me under!

**HEY I KNOW SHORT BUT I WANTED A CLIFFY 5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! IF I GET THEM ILL UPDATE TONIGHT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY YOU GUYS WANT LONGER CHAPTERS SO HERE THX FOR THE REVIEWS HERE YA GO**

**TRIS POV**

I faintly hear yelling. it sounds familiar like my parents but they died. I open my eyes slowly. CALEB OMG! I sit up "I leave for a couple of months you get famous on me and then get a boyfriend who I don't like then almost drown when I come back." He says glaring at Tobias the whole time I take in the island and then say "a couple of months Caleb you we're gone for 9 years you left when I was 11 I'm 20 now and then You helped Jeanine Mathews kidnap me! We are not cool in fact. security!" Three big men run to me all my friends stand akaward to the side. "Please show my brother off my property" I say harshly. **TIME LAPS LAST DAY OF SCHOOL** I realize no one is gonna take the bus so I text everyone **me-no one is takeing the bus but I have an idea **its almost comical how fast I get a response and at the same time. **Evryone-What?! Me-summer summer summer! ZEKE-HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! URIAH-LETS DO IT SHAUNA-OH I GET IT MAR-Hunh? TOBIAS-GOD WITH ZEKE OK BUT LAST HOUR WE ôALL HAVE THAT TOGETHER MAR AGIN-OH HAHA WILL-ITS ILLOGICAL CHRIS- BEST EVER! ME-LETS DO IT LAST HOUR **the day drags on I can't wait for the last 60 seconds of class it finally comes and we start singing I jump up on my desk and sing then Zeke finishes it off and then the bell rings and we sprint out to our cars "OK guys go to zeke and Uri's to get ready girls my house when your ready come to my house! And well leave" we all go to our spot. once we get to my house I tell them "this will turn into a prank war lucky the guys don't know it so come with me!" I lead them to my Prank war closet and we put everything in a duffel bag and put tampons on top so the guys won't look in it. We all laugh then get ready. Well we wait for the guys we play never have I ever with 7 alarm hot sauce by the time the guys get here we are chugging milk. I let Chris drive with we get there I give each girl yellow has if die. We decide that the couples should share the master bedrooms there 4 just enough for each couple. I sneak in yo the bathroom that's attached to me and Tobias's and squirt the die in his shampoo. Then I get the girls together in the basement and we hear the showers turn on and we all nod And I go to the closet and get four pairs of black short shorts that say princesses on the butt and then get four white tank tops that say just dance on them I hand them to each girl "let's do some karaoke in our pjs and look innocent?" I say we pull the clothes on and turn on the machine and I put on for the first time in forever

All

The window is open, so's that door  
>I didn't know they did that anymore<br>Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?  
>For years I've roamed these empty halls<br>Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
>Finally they're opening up the gates<p>

There'll be actual real live people  
>It'll be totally strange<br>Wow, am I so ready for this change

'Cuz for the first time in forever  
>There'll be music, there'll be light<br>For the first time in forever  
>I'll be dancing through the night<p>

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
>But I'm somewhere in the zone<br>'Cuz for the first time in forever  
>I won't be alone<p>

Chris I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet.. the one?

Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall  
>A picture of sophisticated grace<br>I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
>I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face<p>

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
>Which is totally bizarre<br>Nothing like the life I've lead so far

For the first time in forever  
>There'll be magic, there'll be fun<br>For the first time in forever  
>I could be noticed by someone<p>

And I know it's totally crazy  
>To dream I'd find romance<br>But for the first time in forever  
>At least I've got a chance<p>

Shununa  
>Don't let them in, don't let them see<br>Be the good girl you always have to be  
>Conceal, don't feel, put on a show<br>Make one wrong move and everyone will know

Me  
>But it's only for today (It's only for today)<br>This agony awaits (This agony awaits)  
>Tell the guards to open up the gates (The gates)<p>

All  
>For the first time in forever (Don't let them in, don't let them see)<br>I'm getting what I'm dreaming of (Be the good girl you always have to be)  
>A chance to change my lonely world (Conceal)<br>A chance to find true love (Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know)

Me  
>I know it all ends tomorrow,<br>So it has to be today  
>'Cuz for the first time in forever<br>For the first time in forever  
>Nothing's in my way!" The guys walk in! With yellow hair!"this Isent over and please tell me its wash out" Tobias says"um maby if you shaved your head?" I say they look pissed "just kidding its wah out!" "Come on we need revenge" Zeke says and they storm out "there soo stupid and we're ready!" We burst out laughing<p>

**ok here ya go longer next chapter boys revenge love y'all REVIEW! I'll update tonight**

**~T**


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS! PLEASE DONT ASK ME TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER I TRY! ITS OK TO ASK IF YOU ADD SOMETHING I DID GOOD.

TRIS POV

"OK I'm kinda scared of the guys aka the prank kings aka dumb dumber dumbest and stupid" shunna says "we buged the whole property with invisible everything proof cameras" we hook up the footage there in the safe room and tune in just in time to here Zeke say "invite them to swim at the lake and throw mud at them" with that they walk out we rush to get the karaoke on and start in summer then the guys come in

CHRIS

Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat.

Shunna Nope!

Me  
>But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come<p>

Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
>And I'll be doin' whatever snow does in summerrrrrr<br>A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
>Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summerrrrr<p>

CHRIS I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm  
>And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!<br>And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me  
>Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summerrrrrr<p>

Da da, da doo, ah bah bah bah bah bah boo  
>The hot and the cold are both so intense<br>Put'em together — it just makes sense!

Ratdadat dad dada doo  
>Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle<br>But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman!

MAR When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream  
>Relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam<br>Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys'll be there too  
>When I finally do what frozen things do in summerrrrrrr<p>

CHRIS: I'm gonna' tell him —  
>ME Don't you dare!<p>

SHUNNA AND MAR  
>In summerrrrrrrrr!<p>

The guys clap "one more song" we nod "this is for chris "

CHRIS  
>(spoken) GIRLS - now that we're friends, I've decided to<br>Make you my new project.

Me shunna mar  
>(spoken) You really don't have to do that<p>

CHRIS  
>(spoken) I know. That's what makes me so nice!<br>(sung) Whenever I see someone  
>Less fortunate than I<br>(And let's face it - who isn't  
>Less fortunate than I?)<br>My tender heart  
>Tends to start to bleed<br>And when someone needs a makeover  
>I simply have to take over<br>I know I know exactly what they need  
>And even in your case<br>Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
>Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed<br>Follow my lead  
>And yes, indeed<br>You will be:

Popular!  
>You're gonna be popular!<br>I'll teach you the proper ploys  
>When you talk to boys<br>Little ways to flirt and flounce (Ooh!)  
>I'll show you what shoes to wear<br>How to fix your hair  
>Everything that really counts<p>

To be popular  
>I'll help you be popular!<br>You'll hang with the right cohorts  
>You'll be good at sports<br>Know the slang you've got to know  
>So let's start<br>'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
>Think of it as personality dialysis<br>Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
>Sister and adviser<br>There's nobody wiser  
>Not when it comes to popular -<br>I know about popular  
>And with an assist from me<br>To be who you'll be  
>Instead of dreary who-you-were:well, are:<br>There's nothing that can stop you  
>From becoming popu-<br>Ler: lar:

La la la la  
>We're gonna make<br>You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
>With unprepossessing features<br>I remind them on their own behalf  
>To think of<br>Celebrated heads of state or  
>Specially great communicators<br>Did they have brains or knowledge?  
>Don't make me laugh!He,he!<p>

They were popular! Please -  
>It's all about popular!<br>It's not about aptitude  
>It's the way you're viewed<br>So it's very shrewd to be  
>Very very popular<br>Like me!

(spoken) Why, miss Tris shunna mar., look at you. You're beautiful.

SHUNNA ME MAR(spoken) I - I have to go:  
>we walk to the guys and sit on there laps<br>CHRIS  
>(spoken) You're welcome!<br>(sung) And though you protest  
>Your disinterest<br>I know clandestinely  
>You're gonna grin and bear it<br>Your new found popularity  
>La la la la<br>You'll be popular -  
>Just not quite as popular<br>As me!

we all clap. "Hey let's go swimming" Zeke says we nod and get on our suits and head out. The guys throw us in and I gather mud at the bottom along with the other girls We surface and pull the guys in. they throw the mud then we throw ours. And I say "you guys think we wouldn't eavesdrop on you so no kisses for any of you or you can work for us for the rest of today and tommorow or no kisses for you for the rest of the week" I say the other girls nod in agreement "but that's cruel and unusual punishment both are but I'll work" Tobias says I kiss him the other guys groan and agree.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE GUYS WORKING FOR THE GIRLS! MWAHAHAHA I WILL UPDATE BY THE END OF TOMMROW! REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

_** LEDGENDLOVER94**_**** CO WROTE THIS WE WILL BE DOING SOME STUFF SHES COOL SO CHECK HER OUT!

TRIS POV  
>After the guys agree to be practically our slaves for today and tomorrow all the girls and I go back to the house and clean off our mud covered bodies and meet in Tobias and my's room(idk if that is right grammar or not) to plan how they will serve us. "So I think their first task should be to fan us as we sun tan" I say. "Ya! And we should talk about really awkward stuff like tampons and cramps or something to make them uncomfortable" Shanna says while smirking with pride. "Ok lets do it" Christina says.<p>

We walk out to the massive kitchen and find all the guys sitting there talking about random guy stuff, but when they see us and our smirks they look about ready to piss themselves. "Come on we want to tan and you have to fan us with these fans" I say while holding up 4 big fans. They all groan but follow us to the lay down chairs that look over the lake. We lay down on the chairs and tell the guys to start fanning us.

"Omg Tris I forgot to ask you. Do you have super-jumbo tampons?(haha Mean Girls reference) Because I just started my period and it's the second day" Marlean starts the awkward conversation. "Um ya I think. I so get what you're saying, the second day is like hell" I say getting a little blush since this is a little embarrassing. "I KNOW RIGHT?! Like I get so many cramps I can barely move" Shanna says. "I never get cramps i just PMS the week before. It sucks" says Christina. I look at Tobias and he looks so uncomfortable and has actual started to blush along with the other guys. "Umm fan a little bit faster will you Uriah?" Says Marlean.

I look at my phone and see that its lunch time and I'm starving. "Hey guys it's lunch time" I say. The guys start to leave but I have something else in mind. "I don't really feel like walking all the way to the house so Four carry me to the house" I say while the other girls agree and tell their boyfriends to carry them. We get to the house and they set us on the bar stools when Christina says,"Make us lunch servants" i smirk and say "We would like a Caesar salad with croutons, dressing on the side, some bacon, egg, chicken, and tomatoes please". Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, and Will just look at me with confused looks and walk off to try and make our salads. I hear Zeke ask, "what the heck is a Caesar salad?!" "I have no idea. Just throw salad and all the other stuff she said in a bowl and call it a salad" says Will. it actually wasent half bad it was NOT good but not bad eithaer. "Four can you get me a tampon?" "We're you born evil or are you trying?" He asks "oh Four doesn't want kisses?" I ask its almost comical how fast he gets it. I toss it to shaunna we're sinked but I'm good (ik tmi but I had to have him do that) we have the guys carry us to the living room they turn on football "no we are gonna watch the unicorn network unless you guys don't want any kisses" we say they grunt and then hand us the remote

**ok most of that was legend but some me review!**

**Thanks**

**~T and L I guess**


	14. Chapter 14

We start watching the unicorn network to p*** off the guys, but seriously I kinda hate it too. I mean I think this is supposed to be for 10 year old girls. Right now My Little Pony is on and the guys look like they want to beat themselves to death. Me and the girls exchange glances and communicate through looks as to what the next duty they have to complete is.

They have to watch a chick flick well rubbing our feet then take a test on what the movie is about. We tell them this and get lots of groans. We decide to watch 'Mean Girls' the guys grab scented oil. They get us snacks but I think they did that for a break. They go back to rubbing our feet and watching. We laugh at the funny parts and too soon its over. Then we give the quiz.

We get a white board and marker to keep track of how many questions each of them get right. "Okay so we are going to ask you 10 questions about the movie. You are going to hit this button to answer. So the first person to hit the button and answer CORRECTLY gets that question right" I say pointing to the 'easy' button from Staples that sits about 10 feet in front of all of them on the couch."The person that gets the LEAST amount of questions right has to wear this and dance to the song 'What Does the Fox Say' while we record and do whatever we want with it" says Christina. "What do we get if we win?" Asks Uriah. "You get to win. Duh!" Says Marlean "Lets do this" says Zeke

Uriah ends up loseing. I give him the fox costume and he sings. I record it then post it on my twitter and I gets like a gilligon views in 5 clap and I give Tobias a kiss because he won. He looks happy he won even though its really humiliting the only two that arnt are second and third. Uriah just sits in a corner screaming "NO NO NO THE INTERNET SUCKS" every time his video gets a view. Then I get a call from the biggest movie company in the business.

"GUYS SHUT UP! I NEED TO TAKE THIS CALL!" I say while fumbling with my phone. "Hello" I say "May I speak with Tris Prior?" Say Tori Wu "This is she" "Well I would like to talk to you about an role that my team and I feel you would be perfect for and would like to offer you the lead role if you are interested that is" "It depends on the role and movie seeing as I have just recently gone back to school" "Yes I understand, the movie isthe movie is 'Between Light and Dark' you would play the female lead" "who is playing the male lead?" I say while inwardly jumping up and down since I heard of this movie and I've been dying to audition for the lead. "The male lead will be played by James Willson"

OH MY FREAKING GOD! He is the Hollywood hot shot. He is soo funny and kind and d he has abbs and muscles. I try not to sound desperate when I say "I would love to!" "Great you are cast as Tiff officialy and James willson is cast as Jake your love interest you will have to kiss him is that OK?" She asks "yes that's fine" I say "great be here tonight around 5 ish" she says I hang up and squeal.

"What was that about?" Asks Zeke. "O MY GOD! Guys I'm going to be the lead role, Tiff, in the up coming movie 'Between Light and Dark'!" I say still squealing and now jumping up and down. "Wait. Who is playing Jake?" Asks Christina "James Willson" I say. There is silence for 2 seconds and then all the girls rush at me and hug me while jumping up and down saying things from "OMG he is so HOT!" to "Do you have his number so we can talk to him?". Then Will says,"Wait! Isn't Jake Tiff's love interest? So won't you have to kiss him?" "Ya but it doesn't mean anything it's just acting and- hang on how do you know that?" I ask. "Well…um…I- uh Ireadthebook" he says really fast while blushing. We all burst out laughing, well everyone but Four who looks like a combination of wanting to kill/beat someone and also hurt.

"Who wants to come?" I ask they all say yes. We pack and head to Los Angeles California all the way from New York. We hop on the jet and fly to it. When we get the set I say "guys I wasent suppose to invite you so you have to be in my dressing room and you can watch but you can't talk to anyone not even James willson" I say they groan but agree. Tobias look so mad when he sees the 5 page kiss and that I have to kids him more than once. I get my costume done for the first scean I where a black tight tank top with a Columbia black zip up. The scean has a kiss in it.

I walk onto the set with my friends watching. The scene is about a dinner party with our parents being co-workers and us just meeting but having an immediate attraction to each other. We start the scene as I sit across from 'Jake', James, with our parents chatting about work. We are supposed to keep stealing glances at each other and brush hands when ever we ask for the other to pass us the salt or whatever we need. As the dinner wraps up my movie dad says to me,"Tiff why don't you show Jake around our backyard while we look at some work figures" "Sure dad" I reply and take Jake out to the 'back yard' that is really inside the set. We walk through the fake garden with a fountain and twinkly lights adding to the romantic atmosphere. We talk about random stuff and when Jake's father calls him and says they are about to leave he turns to me. He carcasses my face and puts his hand on the back of my neck, he leans in and kisses me sweetly. I kiss back and all I can think is 'WOW he is a great kisser' but I shouldn't be thinking that. I mean I'm with Tobias! We pull back, look into each others' eyes and he says,"I'll call you later Tiff" with our lips still touching. The director yells, and I mean YELLS, "CUT" and I'm snapped out of my daze. "Great scene Tris. I look forward to working with you" says James as I mentally scream with excitement. "You too. I have to go talk to Tori about my school schedule. See ya" I say while waving. I get to Tori's office, but before I can go in Tobias pulls me aside. "What the hell was that Tris?! I thought we were together!" He says "It was just acting. It didn't mean anything!" I counter. "Well it didn't look like nothing" he says and walks passed me bumping my shoulder slightly. I don't like him like this, jealous. I go in to Tori's office and immediately she says,"I'm not sure if you can continue going to public school while doing this movie, but you won't have to, because this will only go until the end of the summer! I have some news that I must say, mum let me call down a couple people."

After a couple minutes, Tobias and James walk in. Tori begins "OK so you see I have some news. Four you and Tris are breaking up." "What?" I cut in "Well you will be dateing James for awhile. Only until the other 5 movies then feel free to date how you please." She says "But I'm with Four!" I say "I'm afraid you have no choice you already signed the contract that says you agree to dateing James until the last movie." I sigh "whatever" Tobias says and walks out James seems happy "its Ok. We are dating now and I like you as lot Tris" we walk out he wraps an arm around and I start crying but I have James and I really like him.

**WHAT DO YA THINK REVIEW HOW DID WE DO?**

**~T AND L**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey ppl sorry we dident update yesterday my computer crashed**

**I sit in James's apartment playing 20 questions. "What's your favorite color?" He asks "Um green you?" I say, "same" he says. "We have to go to set soon." I say he leans in slowly and holds my cheeks and kisses me just like he did on set. "I wanted to kiss you for real before today" he says we go to the set and get ready for the secen which is us on our first real date. I have A black dress on and black flats with a neon yellow belt and white cardigan. My hair is down in lose curls with a neon yellow head band. James is in a place shirt sneakers and jeans then we start the scean.**

**"Where are we going?" I ask as we sit in the car "It's a surprise"he says. "Ugh! You know I don't like surprises" "Trust me you'll love this one" he says with a cute, sexy smile. I follow the stage directions that tell me to grab his hand and say,"I trust you" but I really just wanted to hold his hand. Once we get close to our destination he gives me a blind fold to put on and then I feel the car stop. I hear him get out of the car and open my door "Milady" he says as he takes my hand and leads me forward. "You can look now" he whispers in my ear and I involuntarily shiver as I take off my blind fold and I'm met with the site of**

**the mountains ( its an indoor set but looks like an on site set) he pulls out a blanket and a basket of fake food. He lays down the blanket and we sit looking at the'stars' he wraps an arm around me and we kiss then Four walks on to set and the director screams "CUT" and James pulled me in for a 'real' kiss and four yanks us apart and screams "I TOUGHT WE WER TOGETHER OUTSIDE OF THIS WHOLE MESS!" "You broke up with me so I'm dating James now" James wraps a arm around me and we walk to change for the next scene.**

**I can't belief Four thought we were still together. I thought it was pretty clear that Tori said we had to break up and I had to date James. I mean he even pushed he aside as he left! Whatever I have James now and he is so sweet. I actually can't wait until the next scene. I go to mu dressing room to get ready for the next scene of us going to school the next day. I put on some black jeggings, knee high brown boots, an off-the shoulder grey shirt and grab my 'School' purse prop. I get to the set and see James in dark wash jeans that fit him perfectly and a simple black button-down shirt with the sleeve rolled up. Wow he looks hot in that. Definitely looking forward to this scene.**

**It starts with me walking in to school and its a really sappy scene where we see echother And run into each others arms. I enter the school building. I see 'Jake' and we walk to each other he picks me up and spins me. I see four in the backround jealousy all over his face. But I like James. We continue bathe scene. And the time lapse at the end of the day where we are at a dinner party at his house. We get ready for that scene. but as we get ready Tori comes in and says "you guys are gonna go to the primer of the fault in our stars as Hollywood's he power couple!" We agree and start the scene.**

**We walk hand in hand to my dressing room, his is only 3 doors down. He gives me a light kiss that leaves me feeling warm and happy inside. I get ready in some what of a daze, as I think about my feelings for James and the upcoming premier. I walk to set in a a green dress with a higher neckline and a skater skirt with black flats. Modest I know, but this is a type of meet-the-parents diner scene. We sit in the same positions as the first dinner scene but James and I sit next to each other and in a different 'house' set since it is at 'Jake's' house. As we pretend to eat the fake food Jake/James puts his hand on my thigh and rubs circles on it through my dress. I can't remember if that was part of the scene or if he did that himself, either way I can't really think straight with his touch and I fight to keep the blush from working its way to my cheeks. I look over to where I saw Four earlier and he is gone. I guess he got to butt-hurt about the whole relationship thing and left. O well, and I know that probably sounds bicthy and stuck-up, but I'm nit like that, I just really attracted to James and Four just doesn't understand the Hollywood is tough and you have to fight to survive here. Our scene ends with my family and me going home and us talking on the phone all night. After the scene, Tori and the director come up to us and ask,"So I see you guys are hitting it off" "what makes you say that?" James asks innocently. "Because of your hand on her thigh in the scene" the director say with a smirk "Wait that wasn't part of the scene?" I ask "No" "Oh well I couldn't remember" "Ya I could tell you were a little busy trying to focus and fight of that blush" Tori says with a playful smirk. With that I turn red and see James out of the corner of my eye with a HUGE grin on his face. He is smiling so big I'm surprised it doesn't hurt.**

**"Well looks like We have a real power couple." Tori says. Knowing that we won't be able to deniy it James comes and puts an arm around me. "We will be there" he says and we go to get ready for the premier. I get ready with the girls and a taylor. When I'm done I have a strapless silver dress its tight at the top with a flowy bottom that fades to gray. At the top its vers the tight part. My hair is in a bun with a few strands out. I have on red lip gloss concealer powder eye liner and eye shadow. James is wearing a black suit with a gray tie.**

**We get into the stretch limo with some of the other actors and actress of our movie. I'm a little nervous for the premiere and being in front of all those cameras. I know I'm in front of cameras a lot, but the ones at premieres are right in front of you and you have to do interviews and I just don't want to mess up. James can sense my uneasiness and takes my hand in his and says, "You'll be fine. We'll do this together" I smile at that and rest my head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around me. Our publicists are yapping away at us, telling us want to say and how to avoid certain question and to remember to flaunt our relationship a little bit, but not to much. The car pulls up to the red carpet; I take a deep breath and put on a smile for the cameras. James gets out first and helps me out: we are followed by our publicists and walk the carpet posing and smiling. With James's arm around my waist; I don't have to fake my smile. Then we get to our first interview with Ryan Seacrest at KissFM.**

**After about a dozen interviews about our relationship. Since we are not in the movie, that's the only thing we talk James wraps an arm around me and we walk the red carpet. With all the flashes its hard to see all we do is obeay the poses they tell us to do. We hear a random reporter say "if your together do a kiss pose for people®" we kiss and pull apart and walk the rest of the carpet. After the movie we go to 'our' apartment the company says we have to share one to 'get to know each other better' once we get there I shower and pull on spandex shorts and a tank top. I climb into bed next to James he nuzzles his nose into my neck as we fall asleep. In the morning we go to set and get ready for the next scean.**

**sorry bout the bold **

**~T and L**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry ppl no four tris if ya want that check out dauntless can be hard by me and if ya want uri tris check out where to find me by me but this as we see it will stay james Tris! Kk on to the story dont stop reading cause this isnt four tris it will be good we might change it to four tris!**

Tris pov

arriveing at the set for the next scene of the movie, I felt so happy and content. I know exactly why, its because of James. It felt so right to lay with him. We fit together perfectly and we both understand that Hollywood is a hard town and the business. I think all of this as we set up for the scene where our characters run into trouble with their different group of friends. 'Jake's' friends are the swimmers and the water polo players while 'Tiff's' are the smart, nice cheerleaders. They don't get along that well since the cheerleaders don't cheer at water polo so most of them don't think it's a real sport. It doesn't sit well with the water polo players. We are walking hand-in-hand into the 'Cafeteria' and sit with both of our friends at one table. We are able to get them to talk and some of them actually like and get along with each other. We end the scene with him walking me to class, but stand up against a wall by my class to say goodbye. He leans in and kisses me a little to passionately for it to be considered a kiss between actors, but I like it and I kiss back eagerly. We are so caught up in the kiss that we didn't hear the director say,"CUT" and keep kissing. The live audience wolf-whistles, cat calls, and claps as we continue to kiss.

Then four walks in snaping us out of our daze we pull apart " tris i need to talk to you" " i think ypu have done enough" james says with that we go to the apartment. And snuggle up like we did last night. Only to be woken up by a knock at the door its four!

What the Hell Four!? Why is he even here? James stands in front of me facing Four who is standing in the door way. "Tris I said I need to talk to you" Four says. "Ya, but that doesn't mean that you go all stalker on me and show up at my door in the middle of the night! How dis you even know We were staying here? That was confidential information" I say. "I saw it on a piece of paper on Tori's desk" he replies. James doesn't look happy and he is glaring at Four. I don't like seeing him mad; he is usually so happy and witty. "I think you should leave. You shouldn't have come" he says menacingly "you can't tell me what to do. You don't own me. Your just a typical arrogant movie star" he spits out in James's face. "You don't k ow me or who I am. And thats just as insulting to me as it is to Tris! She is a movie star too" he yells. Then I see Four's arm pull back and he punches James in the jaw.

"Four! What the hell?" I scream " what i love you! He took you away from me!" He screams "well mabey i love James" i say. James is now rebounding " and i love her too" james says. Aww i think. But this just sets Tobias off he tries to punch James but James catches his fist in mid air and pins him to the wall abd whispers " im sorry Tris i know how much he means but could you call security please?" He asks i call them.

Security gets to our apartment like a minute after I call them. They escort/drag Tobias out side and make sure he doesn't try to come back. They even tell the door man and front desk workers to keep a look out for he and to call if they see him. After all that is handled James and I get back in bed. I snuggle into him and rest my head on his chest with his arm protectively around me. I am a little shaken up after that encounter with Tobias. I can't believe he did that and that he that James 'stole' me. I'm not his or anyone's property; I make my own decisions. I slowly fall asleep listening to James's heart beat and the feeling of him rubbing my arm up and down.

When i wake up James is arguing with someone over the phone "No i dont care if he dident commit a crime on set he cant be there" he says "well if Tris your lead gets hurt or me its on you!" He says and hangs up "whats that about?" I ask "fours aloud on set!" He says "its ok" i say "lets get ready for set today" we go to set and get our costumes done. The scene its us at a fancy restaurant and running in to our parents and we have to hide. We start the scene .

We sit across from each other in a candle lit, fancy Italian restaurant. "Your so beautiful Tiff" He says while holding my hand across the table. "Your not so bad yourself" I say smiling. He opens his mouth to say something, but he freezes and ducks his head behind his menu. "What are you doing? Whats wrong?" "I just saw our parents walk in the front" he says. I freeze. "Crap! They aren't supposed to know we are dating. What are we going to do?" " We'll have to hide and sneak out when they aren't looking" he says as he waves down the waiter and pays the bill. "How are we going to keep them from seeing us? I can't exactly crawl in this" I say gesturing to my form-fitting, knee length purple dress. "We'll just have to go around the other way and get up when they are distracted" he says.

"I say we pay and walk out with the umbrella" i say he nods. We pay I hand him my purse he covers his face with it  
>We sprint out. Wich is hard to do in costume heels i may add! Now we have the part where they catch us. "Tiff Jake?" My dad asks "shit" 'jake' mummbles.<p>

Hi , how are you?"he asks politely. "I'm fine thank you. Now may I ask why you and Tiff are in a romantic Italian restaurant?" My stage dad says crossing his arms. James puts on a face that is a mix of being terrified, nervous, and embarrassed. "Well sir you see- um… we are dating" my stage dad acts furious as my stage mom comes up and says,"Well we are both happy for you two. Aren't we dear?" She says with a smile and a pointed look at my stage dad that says 'be nice or you're sleeping on the couch'. "Yes, we are" he says while grumbling about getting to scare the s*** out of Jake/James later. James then makes his eyes widen from fright at that and quickly nods and stutters out a goodbye while pulling me out of the fake restaurant.

"God your dad scares me so much!" 'Jake' says then we kiss and the director yells 'CUT' we pull apart and he mutters "i love you" "i love you too" i say not relizeing four is behind mege screams and yup you guessed it storms off "Tris lets go on a real date tonight i dont care about the media lets go to a fancy place" he says i nod an then we het ready for our date. Then we leave.  
>7m agoI hope no one recognizes us or at least if they do they give us some space. Don't get me wrong I love my fans it's just that sometimes I want to be able to go out and not have people recognize me and want something from me. That's why I love James he just gets me and know what I feel and have had to go through. We go to Lowry's Steakhouse in Beverly Hills. It's romantic and quite and more importantly no one swarms us when we are seated. I wear a simple yet elegant dark grey dress that is draped on my torso and flows to my knee and James is in dress plants and a light blue button down. We sit an enjoy our Prime Rib as we talk and laugh about anything and everything. We head home only to find a huge mob of paparazzi if front of our build<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey here ya go**

We bob and weave through the crowd. Shit shit shit! They see us! The flashes blinde us but we smile. We hear shouts of "whats going on with you and four tris?" And "give us the scandals details of your guys relationship" or "james take off your shirt" i try to anwser them so i start "nothing, eww no, and im pretty sure he dosent want to." James bobs his head in agreement. "Four is that you?" James asks i look and see it is four

"What are you doing here?" I ask just as he opens his mouth to answer me one of the paparazzi guys goes up to him and says,"Thanks for the tip on where they were. We've been trying to get them since the movie started filming". WHAT?! "What the hell Four! Why would you sell us out?" To say I'm pissed off would be an understatement and I can see that James is just as mad or madder than me at all of this.

"I-I will find you again!" Four says as we storm to the studio. We get a new apartment. We drive there and get settled in. Then four comes and sees us and smirks "dont worry i live in the apartment under yall so i wont go to the tabloids." He says and mumbles something abou getting me back. But i have plans to make him jealous it shouldent be hard i mean we share a floor/cealing and an air vent. Muwahahaha!  
>secs agoI am telling James about my plan to make Four jealous as we get ready for bed. "So wait. You want to do what?" " I want to make him jealous by making sure he can hear us from our connecting air vent. Like us talking and kissingmaking out. Only if you're okay with it" I say unsure if he'll be up for this. I mean ya we live together but we haven't been that intimate yet. It's probably because he wants to take it slow for me since we were technically forced into the relationship. "I'm fine with it" he says and then lowers his head down to where his lips touch my ear and send shivers up and down my spine. "As long as we are really kissing and not just pretending" he whispers and then walks off to his dressing room and winking at me.

I laugh and get changed in a black spandex shorts and an old "band camp" tee. I wash off all the make-up from the day. I brush my hair a sweep it in a pony tail.I brush my teeth. Then i walk out and sit on the bed waiting for James. When he dose come out he is whereing pajama pants and a movie set tee. He comes up to me and kisses me softly and i kiss back.

The kiss starts to intensify as he pushes me down on the bed and moves on top of me without breaking the kiss. I slowly scoot back on the bed until I'm up against the head board, which is also where the air vent is. Our tongues fight for dominance as I begin to slip my hands under his shirt and run my hands over his perfectly sculpted abs. He moan into the kiss as I continue exploring his chest. We come up for air and James places opened mouth kisses down my neck to the base of my neck and back up and stopping to shuck on the sensitive skin under my ear. A moan escapes my mouth, a lot louder than I expected, he smiles into my neck and I bring his mouth back up to mine in a sweat gentle kiss. We pull back and look into each others eyes. He rolls off of me and pulls me to his side to sleep. "That was amazing. We don't have to go any further though. I want to take this slow and until the moment is right" he tells me softly brushing hair away from my face. "I agree" and with that we slowly fall asleep in each others' arms. Tonight was perfect and I fall asleep without even a fraction of a thought to Four.

FOURS POV  
>Ughhhh i can hear them kissing! Barf. I heat tris moan and im ready to kill! I storm up the stairs and knock on their door they get it and im discusted by there appearances. Swollen lips messy hair. Ugh yuck! Im gonna beat the crap out of James.<p>

TRIS POV  
>I open the door to see four. Oh shit!<p>

**WHAT DID YA THINK REVIEW**

**THANKS**

**~T and L**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey ppl here ya are**

Four shit. He heard yes! I dident think he would come up. James comes up behind me and starts kissing the soft spot under my ear i bite my lip to keep back a moan. Four clears his throat but James continues. "Umm could you guys keep it down? I mean really!" He asks. "No promises." I say. Four pulls back his fist but i slam the door so he punches it. "Shit" he screams we laugh and go to bed.

I wake up to our alarm beeping really annoyingly. James groans and rolls over to his side putting the pillow over his ears saying,"Make it stop". I shut off the alarm that went off at 7:30 so we can get to our photo shoot on time. I get out of bed and pick out a comfortable outfit since they will just make me change when I get there. I make my way to the bathroom to shower when James is picking out his clothes. "Hey aren't you going to wait for me?" He asks with a smirk. "Ummm no. You have to work in order to get that" I say confidently and shower. When I get out I put my hair in a bun and don't put on any makeup since the makeup artist and hair stylist will just undo what i put in. I dress into my black lulu lemon yoga pants and a baggie, off-the-shoulder sweater. I walk out to a dressed James and we head off the the shoot.

Once we get there. We are dragged off getting random crud put in my hair. Im thrown in the costume i where when i firs meet 'jake'. I get the makeup done like i did for the scene. Smokey eye concealer lip gloss and powder . I look at the dress and walk out. I walk to the green screen. Then James walks out looking HOT. We start the shoot we change locations like five times. Finally we finish and head to set for the next scene wich is like 7/40 god the movie shooting process is long.

oThe next scene is just us attending a luau as a school dance. I am in a white lace skirt and a coral bikini top from Victoria's Secret and I have a yellow and white flowered Lay around my neck. James is in hawaiian board shorts and has a lay with beads ob it and did I mention his is shirtless. We slow dance on the beach with the other couples as the sunsets and we stare into each others eyes. The scene is over and we have some time before the next scene so we decide to take a walk on the beach.

We end up only haveing time for one scene cause of the photo shoot. So we drive home normally. Evry thing looked normal. Little dif we know four was waiting in our apartment!

**HEY PPL WHAT DID YA THINK GREAT? SUPERB? STUPID:'( ? TELL US IN THE REVIW BOX BELOW! **

**THANKS**

**AND AS ALWAYS**

**~T and L **


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY PPL IK WE HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT WE WILL UPDATE TOMMROW :)**

**TRIS POV**

Four? "What the hell?" I ask "howed you get in?" James asks " well lets just sat the security of this biluding is bad and we have the same locks." He says "well that dosent mean you can just go around breaking into peoples aparments! Famous people at that!" I scream i mean really? He could come in here an evrything would be peachy? Well HELL TO THE NO! He evean just tosses me aside. Then he became a creepy stalker face. God if i knew this we wouldent be going out in the first place! But i kinda get it if he wer famous and gad to date a hot celeb i would have been jealous. But really? But mabey he is bice i mean he sure is a hell of an actir if hes acting right bow all we need is to break him to no return but if he is reall ni i guess he wont break. But i dobut thats the case.

"What do you want!?" I asked seriously pissed off. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior and what I have done. And the reason I came in here is because I knew you won't have let me in" he says looking at the floor guiltily. "Really?! So now your sorry! What was with the creepy stalker act?!" I'm not buying his nice guy act. For his performance, when we dated, of being normal could win him an F'ing Oscar! "Yes" "I don't buy your s*** Four. If you were sorry and felt guilty you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" I yell. I can see James standing behind me with his arms crossed glaring at Four; showing me that I'm strong but he still has my back. "Well I said I was sorry! God Tris how big of a spoiled B*** can you be!?" He is starting to get mad. Yep I knew his 'nice guy' act was B***.

"GOD FOUR! Just because I don't want to be with you anymore that makes me a spoiled b***. You know if you cared about me as much as you acted that you did when we were together than you wouldn't be doing this" i say. "I do care about you thats why I'm doing this" "How the hell does this show you care?!" "Because you deserve better than that. You deserve me" he says while gesturing to James. Ok now I'm pissed. That statement was enough to get James to do something.

James runs up and punches four in the face. Hard Four jus cant keep his big mouth shut. Seriously making fun of me in front of my string boyfriend who all ready beat him up won! Geez this just turns in to a giant fist fight!

Four tries to punch back but James dodges and punches four in the jut. Four punches James in the chest but it only makes his stumble a little. James fakes a punch and kicks fours legs out from under him and punches him straight in the face. Four goes unconscious so James has to drag him out of the apartment and just leaves him by the stairs. He comes back and we go lay on the bed. I'm with my head on James'a chest with his arms around me. "How did you learn to fight like that?" I ask. "I did a movie were I was a boxer so I learned a lot from that, but my dad taught me karate" he says.

I hear my phone ring i answer "hello" i say "hi Tris its Tori could you put the phone on speaker i have some news for both you and James!" She practically squeals i put the phone on speaker and tell James to listen "ok Tori" i say "ok so you guys are gonna do some on scene acting in Hawaii!" She says "ok Tori is that all?" I ask "No you guys have to take your jet tonight thats all bye!" She squeals.  
>What!? Tonight! Really Tori a little short notice. James and I spring out of bed and scramble to get your stuff packed. Once we have everything we run to the car that Tori had waiting for us to drive us to LAX. The driver pulls up to the jet and we walk on board. "Wow. This is nice" James says. "You've never been on a private jet?" "No. I normally just take First class on regular planes"he says. The jet is just a standard private jet, but it is considerably nicer than first class. We pick seats and are served drinks and shrimp cocktails.<p>

We spend most if the plane ride kissing. We land and walk out and then somthing pecular happens i see a bush move then it shakes. I throw a rock at it, screams and a blue four comes out!  
>secs agoWhat the hell! How did he get here so fast. And wasn't he unconscious when we left?"what are you doing here? And didn't I knock your a** unconscious before we left?" James asks. "I became conscious again when you left your apartment and followed your car and snuck onto the jet" he said as if that was a completely normal thing to do and not crazy stalkerish. "That's it. I'm calling my lawyer to get a restraining order against you" I say as I pull out my phone and dial Andy's number.<p>

He dosent pick up so i just go to set. But we dont have set today they just wanted us here. So we have the day to explore the island. And then James gets don on on knee  
>With a rose and asks me on a date!<p>

We are walking up a hill to get to the location of our date. I keep trying to ask he what it is but he just says its a surprise. When we finally het to the top of the hill i see a picnic set up. There is a black blanket with a picnic basket on it and a small lap top that James says has my favorite movie, Titanic(you can change it idk), on it so we can watch it. The picnic is set up a few feet away from the edge of the cliff and is surrounded by twinkly lights and candles. "Oh my god. James this is beautiful. This has to be the most romantic and sweet thing anyone has ever done for me" I say as we sit on the blanket and watch the sunset.

We watch the stars. And find constellations he points to one and says "that one is called tris cause its the brightest and most beautiful" i blush and look down he kisses me and when we finally break apart he whispers "i love you tris" "i love you too James" we pull in for another kiss full of pure love.

**HOPE YA LIKED IT PLS REVIEW IT MEANS ALOT! :)**

**~T and L**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY HEY HEY PPL**

I wake up in the morning with a feeling of pure bliss and happiness. I look to were James should be, but he isn't there. Just then I hear the bathroom door open and he comes waltzing out with only a towel around his waist. Damn he's hot. I look him up and down and meet his eyes. "Morning beautiful" he says while looking through the closet we share. "Morning handsome. I'm going to go take a shower" "ok". I get to the bathroom and take a shower. I get out of the shower and put on my strapless robe, blow dry my hair and put on my natural looking makeup. Once I'm done, I realize that I forgot to bring clothes with me so I have to go out to the bedroom. I take a deep breath and open the door and walk the closet. I grab some clothes and turn back to the bathroom when I see James checking me out."See something you like?" I ask with a smirk. "Definitely" he says smiling.

We dont have set again today so i just pull on the black skinny jeans and black crop top that says Victoria Secret in pink leters on it. I curl my hair and walk out. James suts on the bed i sit next to him and he kisses me right when the kisses be come hungry theres a knock at the door. James groans and yell "evry stinken time!" I laugh and anwser it. Its evry one of my friends! I squeal  
>I hug all of them and ask,"What are you guys doing here?" "Well we are extras in your movie so we came here and wanted to spend time with you" Christina says. "Are you serious. This is going to be so much fun. Oh and guys this is James, James this is Christina, Marlean, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and Will" I introduce them. "Hey" the all say to each other. "Man your guys' apartment is so cool!" Uriah and Zeke say together. The apartment has a flat screen tv in the living room along with a pool table and a foosball table. Its cool but not amazing.<p>

The apartment is more of a condo with a basement. (Where all the cool stuff is i might add) we go down to the basement as a reunion party of sorts. They gawk at everything. Me and James laugh at their over excitement. But it is the perfect teen crib. We decide to play truth or dare and Uriah yells "ILL START PANSYCAKES!"  
>"If you don't want to do the dare or truth you have to remove and article of clothing so with that said, JamesT or D?" Uriah asks "umm… Truth?" James answers as more of a question. "PANSY AKE! Anyway, What have you and Trissy been doing here in your down time huh?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows at us. I can feel a blush creep up my face and I thank god that James takes off his shirt. "Zeke T or -" James gets cut off by Zeke screaming "DARE!" "Eat 20 jalapeños without drinking anything BUT cholula hot sauce"<p>

Zeke rips off his shirt and says "im not stupid" we all laugh "Mar truth or dare?" Mar thinks for awhile then finally says "Dare" Zeke rubs his hands together evilly. "Brush your teeth then drink OJ" i flinch at the thought yuck! Mar drinks it and she looks for her victom her cold eyes land between shunna and Chris.  
>11m ago"Shauna T or D?" "Dare, I'm not pansycake" she says confidently. "Streak across the beach and if you see a celebrate, other than these 2, you have to go up and talk to them" Mar says evily. Shauna's face paled but then she got a determined look in her eye and stripped and ran across the beach. She saw Orlando Bloom and had to go have a conversation with him! He instantly tweeted about it after she left and it said,"a nake girl just ran up to me and started fan girling at the beach in Hawaii. DGAF!" We couldn't stop laughing, it got so bad that it wasn't even laughing anymore just weird sounds coming from all of our mouths.<p>

Onece we finally calm down. Shunna looks pissed she says "Chris my dear friend you know the question." Chris dosent hesitate to say "dare" shunna smiles "give Mar the killer full make over" chris nods her head so fast im scared it will fall off. A lot of wax make-up clothes and screams later. Mar comes out in short shorts heels and a crop top that says 'spoiled' in gold letters her brown hair is curld and swepted in to a high pony tail. Her make-up is smokey eye red lip stick and concealer. "Note to self shunna gets good revenge" Mar growls her scowl falls on me oh shit i think.

"Tris my dear famous friend you know the question" "Truth I don't trust you" I say apprehensively. "Ugh you're no fun. How many times have you and James had or come close to having sex?" She asks. Damn way to be blunt about it Mar. I don't want to say how many times we have made out so I just rip of my shirt. All the guys eyes go south to my chest. I don't have big b*** or anything they are normal, but these are guys we are talking about they look at anything with promise. "My eyes are up here boys" I say flirtatiously and give James a wink. After that I dare Will to give Uriah a lap dance and I zone out the game until it lands on me again. "Tris t or d?" Asks Will. "Dare" "Cinnamon challenge now" I get the cinnamon and gulp it down it with ease. Everyone just stares at me with W** looks. "What?" I ask.

"Uhh you jus competed an impossible challenge and act like is no big deal!" I look down and blush. And the Uri comest to my rescue "ALRIGHT PANSYCAKES THIS GAME IS BORING SO IM GONNA GIVE YALL A FEW GAME CHOICES NOTE WE WILL PLAY THEM ALL OK SO BED WED OR DEAD NEVER HAVE I EVER AND SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Uri screams we all groan and sigh.

"NEVER HAVE I EVER!" We all scream. "Ok so what do we have do do if we have done it?" Christina asks. "Well since we want to play more games after this we can't get drunk so how about a shot of hot sauce?" James says. "Ok. But dude what's with you and hot sauce?" Zeke asks. "I can handle hot stuff so it doesn't effect me much and it's hilarious to watch people who can't handle hot food do it" he says with a devious smirk.

"Ok I'll start since it's my apartment" James says. "Never have I ever fell out of a car" Zeke and Uriah both take hot sauce shots. "Never have I ever thrown up while kissing someone" says Mar. No one takes the shots. "Thank hod that no one has done that. Anyway, never have I ever…umm…done a shot of hot sauce" says Will. "Dude that was so lame and stupid" Uriah says. "I couldn't think of anything!" Will defends himself. "Never have I ever had to do a sex scene in a movie" says Christina. B***. That was so directed at me. I am the only one that does the shot. Everyone just stares at me like i grew a second head or something. "WHAT!? It was for a TV show"

Aftet that i say "never have i ever only been an extra in a movie." I say they all take a shot except james. Zeke goes next "never have i ever pretended to be a girl" all the guys take shots this breaks uri he sprints and i mean SPRINTS to the bar area its more of a bekfast bar than an alocol bar with metal stools. He grabs the milk and chugs it. He gets back to the game and shunna goes.

9m ago"Never have I ever gone ghost hunting" shauna says. James and I both take a shot. "What the hell is ghost hunting?" Will asks. "It's basically going to supposedly hunted places or just creepy places at night and walking around. Like in California Hills Side Cemetery or creepy orange groves or Hell's Staircase. They are all creepy or haunted" I say. "How do you know all those plases?" Zeke asks. "I did a movie scene at Hills Side Cemetery and the whole case wanted to go there at night" I reply. (A/N: I have been ghost hunting at all of these places. Where I live has some pretty creepy and haunted places like the Kimberly Crest Mansion.)

Chris goes now "never have i ever been a boy!" Of course all the guys take shots. Then its james turn. "Never have i ever had a crush on myself" he says all the girls take shots but not me he raises ab eyebrow at me i say "what i knew you from other movies and i had a boyfrind" he srugs. And we continue.

"Never have I ever been to a guy strip club" Uriah says. All the girls, and yes even me, take a shot. All the guys raise eyebrows, but stay silent. "Never have I ever dressed in a burlesque costume" says Mar. Christina and I take a shot. Christina looks shocked along with everyone else that I have. "When were you in a burlesque costume!? And why was I not told!?" She screams. "For the movie I did, Burlesque, with Cher and Christina Aguilera. I was a dancer" i say. "O" they all respond.

We go for like 20 more rounds when we finally decide to stop we have taken 5 shots. We finally decide to play spin the bottle. "ALL RIGHT HERES THE DIE 1 PECK 2 10 SECONDS 3 MAKE OUT FOR A MIN 4 7 MINS IN HEVAN 5 KISS AND DRAMATIC BREAK UP 6 YOUR CHOICE THERE IS A RULE THE KISSES MEAN NOTHING AND NO GITTIN JELOUS! ILL START PANSYCAKES!" We all groan but agree  
>"Alright here we go" says Zeke. He rolls a 1 and spins and it lands on me. Shit. "Ugh" i groan. Zeke comes and gives me a peck on the lips. I roll and I land a 4 and spin and it lands on James. THANK ALL THAT IS HOLY! I grab his hand and head to our room. Once he shuts the door I shove him against it and start kissing him. As our tongues fight for dominance he picks me up by my thighs and sits me on the dresser. He starts kissing down my neck while my hands skim across hiss chest and the waist band of his pants. I bring his mouth back to mine and he moan into my mouth. Then everyone bursts into the room.<p>

We blush fiercely and get back to the game. James rolls it lands on a 6 the bottle lands on Chris he pecks her i feel a pang of jealousy and when she blushes i feel SUPER jealous! But let it go just this once.  
>2m agoChristina rolls and it lands on A 3 and spins and it lands on Uriah. She makes out with him for a minute and right after goes and brushes her teeth. Ha a little bit of karma for liking James's kiss. Uriah rolls a 1 and it is Shauna. He pecks her. She rolls and it lands on a 3 and spins and it lands on Chrostina. "Uhhh…" she says.<br>I watched the super long super akaward kiss. Finally they finish and chris rolls. It lands on a six and then the bottle rolls around it keeps spining and spining until it lands finally on James! She better not screw this up she walks up to him  
>3m agoAnd pecks him on the mouth. Christina just saved herself from my fist in her face and me pulling her hair in order to knee her in the nose. "She's not as dumb as she looks folks" I say relived. "I would never make out with your boyfriend intentionally, no matter how famous and good looking he is" she says to me. "Ok I think we should stop playing this and play Bed, Wed, or Dead before one of us kills the other" Mar says.<p>

"BUT" uri groans but agrees. I laugh And decide to start. "Ok James bed wed or dead me zeke Uri." I say having a serious giggle fit. "Uhhgh cant i bed and wed ipu and kill uri and Zeke."  
>Uri And Zeke gasp dramiticly and clutch their hearts in mock hurt. I laugh "Nope!" I say popping the p. he groans and then i think he barfs a little but says...<br>2m ago"Ok umm… wed Zeke, Bed Tris, Kill Uriah" he says. "Why?" I ask. "Well I'm not having sex with either of them and I definitely would with you, and Zeke is a little less annoying than Uriah so marry him and then Uriah is left to kill" "makes sense" Zeke says rubbing his chin in thought. "Tris bed, wed, or dead me, Zac Effron, Channing Tatum?" "Wed you, bed Zac and Kill Channing" i answer. "WHY WOULD YOU EVER KILL CHANNING!?" All the girls screech. "Well I love James so wed him and Channing is to old, he is good looking but the age difference is weird so Zac is left" "wait are you on a first name basis with them?" Asks Will. "Ya I was a talk show guest with Channing and I did a music video with Zac" I explain smiling.  
>"I respect that" says James. "Ok Shauna, bed wed dead Uriah, Will, and umm that kid in our fourth period… Theo James" I ask. "Wed Will, Bed Theo, and kill Uriah" "HEY! Why do I always die!?" Uriah yells. "Well I'm not going to sleep or marry my boyfriends brother and Theo is hot but I don't know him so bed him" she explains. "Christina, bed wed dead Eric, Peter, Drew?" Shauna asks. "Ew! Ugh umm… marry Drew, bed Peter, kill Eric and I will not explain!" "Ok geez calm down it's just a game" Zeke says. Christine smiles evilly at him and asks,"Zeke bed wed dead Miley Cyrus, Kristen Stewart, and Tris Fing Prior". Zeke curses under his breath."Marry Tris, bed Kristen Stewart and kill Miley" he says. "Care to explain dear brother?" Asks Uriah. "Well Kristen isn't as gross or weird as Miley and James might try to strangle me if I said bed Tris soo…ya"<p>

"WAIT SO YOUR SAYING IF I WOULDENT STRANGLE YOU, YOU WOULD BED TRIS?!" James screams Zeke looks ready to piss himself! "N-n-no" he stammers out. I giggle james pulls me in for a kiss he pulls me in his lap i whisper "you should be an actor oh wait you are." I smirk i turn around he snakes his arms around my waist. He nuzzles his face in my neck but then we get alot of "GET A ROOM" s ( how do you do that) he stops and we continue. "Kay mar bed wed or dead mr max peter eric?" Zeke asks "uhh bed peter wed eric and kill mr max im not explaining!" Time for the revenge of mar!

secs ago"Zeke bed wed dead, Will, James, Four" Mar says. "I hate you. Marry Will, Bed James, and Kill Four" "care to explain?" I ask. "Will is smart so he will make a lot of money and we'll be rich so marry him, Four is getting all creepier and stalkerish with Tris so kill him and James is left and he is hotter then the others" we just stare at him for about 10 seconds and then start dying of laughter. "You guys can all go jump off a cliff!" Zeke yells at us for laughing at him.

After a ten minute laughing fit we decide to take a break from the games to play duck duck goose and other little kid games like hide and seek and tag then start with truth or dare spin the bottle never have i ever and bed wed or dead agin cause  
>We are weird like that. We start with duck duck goose!<p>

2m agoWe all sit in a circle while Uriah is the person one taps the heads(I have no idea what the actual name is). It works because Uriah is practically a 5 year old anyway. "Duck, duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!" Once he taps Zeke's head and sprints around the circle and diving into the spot Zeke was sitting in. I swear there are 5 year olds trapped in their teenage bodies!

Wait no scratch that their 5 year old minds the can stand alcohol and teen partys. Now Zeke goes "duck duck duck duck duck. guess what? duck! Duck goose!" He taps on mar but she tags him an he swears under his breth.

2m ago"OK I'm sick of this game. We should play hide and seek or tag or… WAIT WE NEED TO PLAY MURDER IN THE DARK!" Zeke screeches. "What the hell is 'Murder in the Dark'?" I ask. "It's kind of like tag but you play it in a place that is pitch black with no lights on and the person who is it has their eyes closed and everyone else has to run from them and avoid being tagged" he says. We all agree because the game sounds really fun.

Being the sophisticated people we play not it to decide Who's it its Shunna i cut off the lights and lead James to the trap door that leads further under ground to the game room. Once we hear Zeke and Uri say their agenst evryone we pull evry one elses down here and warm up for some real tag!

We wait down there and listen to Uriah and Zeke get frustrated because they can't find anyone. By the time that they are cursing and yelling we are silently dying of laughter. We make a plan to make noise by the trap door so when they come by it we tackle them. We start tapping on the open door frame for the trap door and wait. Within seconds they are both walking in front of the door and we all dog pile on top of them.

LONG IK YOUR WELCOME! MORE TO COME ON THE VISET!

~T and L


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey here ya go super long chapter i broke my finger so the only reson u get this is because its co written**

"What the hell guys." Zeke and Uriah say at the same time. "Hey it's not our fault that you guys were to stupid to notice that no one was out there" says Shauna. "Yah yah yah. Anyway Tris you're it since you were first to tackle us and therefore the first person we touched" Uriah says with a smirk. "Ugh fine" i close my eyes and start to count out loud,"1,2,345678910! Ok I'm coming!"

I tag Zeke right away he grunts and walks away. I laugh two arms wrap around me. I giggle. I hear foot steps comming towards us i pull james under the bar area only to find Chris we laugh but quickly shut up.

We hear Zeke come closer and he comes into the room we are in. "I'm going to get you Tris. And your little James too" he say imitating the Wicked Witch of the West and cackling at the end. No matter how good of an actress I am; there is no way I couldn't laugh at that! I burst out laughing and Zeke dives over the bar, but tags James instead of me.

I sprint away. "Oh my trissy wissy where are you?" James yells i push mar in to him he tags her and runs and slams into me  
>We fall over but quickly get up. We sprint and run in to the pool table we quickly hop under it and we slam into some one i hear them moan.<p>

Turns out we bumped into Christina and Will making out under the pool table! Like seriously guys. You can't refrain yourselves for like 10 minutes?! James and I laugh at them, but attract Mar's attention so we sprint into the kitchen. "S***!" I say as I slide on the wood floor and slip. "Areee youu oookayy?" James asks me while laughing and panting from our sprint. "A**" i mutter as I take his hand for him to help me up.

I laugh my ass off when he falls back in to the sink i pretend to help him but i put his hand on the foset he turns it and screams I laugh so hard i turn on the lights to see my frinds James looks like he pissed him self, Will and Chris are making out, Uri and Zeke are wrestleing and shunna and mar look lost. I laugh my ass off cause im the only one that looks normal.

Well except for the fact that I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe or stand up straight. "I can't believe you just did that!" James yells. "It was to go of an opportunity to pass up" "You're going to get it Prior!" He says as he grabs the head of the foset and pulls it so it is like a hose and sprays me with ICE COLD WATER.

I will murder james for this and i know exactly how i pull james to change with me. I go in the bathroom i pull on a black crop top that has thick straps with black studs complementing the low neck line. I also pull on black short shorts. I pull on black flip flops and apply makeup i walk out to see james in man shorts and a tight black tank(is that how its spelt?) top that you can see his abbs thorough. Time for my revenge i walk out and kiss him i let him in but right after pull away and stick my tongue out at him and say "thats for the water" he pouts and growls "well played Prior well played." We walk back to the group and we decide what to play next. COUPLES HIDE AND SEEK but with one rule no making out well hideing.

James and I touch our nose with our finger and yell,"NOSE GOES!" Will and Christina were the last ones to touch their noses so they are it. James and I sprint to the over look above the door in our bedroom and sit up there so no one can see us.

I dont know why but when ever i play hide and seek i get a giddy feeling in side. Mabye its the risk of gitting caught. I find myself really wanting to break the no kissing rule but i REALLY dont want to mess with the prank kings! I sigh crouching i hear mar and Uri making out how good to defy your own rule. I get a text from Zeke telling me to scare Chris and Will i agree showing James the text he nods and we get ready.

Christina and Will come into the room quietly and keep the lights off trying to not tip off anyone who might be hiding in there. Luckly, since we are above the door we can see them in the dark. I slam the dior shut with my hand and retract it. They spin around but don't see us. James then scrathes the wall; making a creepy sound. I pull out my phone(brightness all the way down so they dont see) and sync it with the surround system in the room and play the sound track for Jaws. We jump from our hiding place once the scream in the song comes and they look like we scared them shitless!

Little did they know James was recording the whole thing in his night vision setting on his phone. And tweets it saying just scared the crap out of my buds. Will gets a text and says "james you just posted." He laughs Will plays the video and him and Chris look ready to kill! I decide to tweet to so they think it gets worse i take a selfie with james and add the caption hanging with mu bf james check out his tweet. Will has pure fear on his face when he sees i posted But Chris on the other hand looks pissed and growls in a deadly voice "you did not!" I chuckle and say "oh Chrissy but i did!"

She lunges at me and I sprint down the hallway into the game room and accidentky collide with Uriah and Mar. I jump behind the bar just as Christina comes barreling through the door tackling Uriah and Mar. They end up in a tangle of limbs on the floor. I can't help laughing. Then Zeke, Shauna, Will, and James come in and see them and burst out laughing too. "I hate all of you with a passion!" Christina yells at us whil trying to hold in her smile.

"Well we love you with passion Chrissy." I say. This one comment earns a scowl from her and a chuckle from evryone else. She types somthing in her phone and shows me a tweet befor she sends it says Tris prior total bitch. I quickly type in my phone Christina Jason is a total loser evryone stop following her. I know you guys wont let me down. I show her the message her face flashes fear as she deletes it.

after she deletes it I delete mine to since it would be b*** to leave it up there. We all agree to settle down and watch a couple of movies since it is like 7 at night. The girls pick first and we all want to watch Titanic. The boys groan, but I know that Uriah and James secretly LOVE this movie. We get to the part where The boat is almost sunk and Jack and Rose are about to save the little boy from the gushing water. James starts laughing for no apparent reason and we all look at him little he is crazy. "What?" He asks. "Why are you laughing?" Asks Uriah. "Well, I played the little kid that Jake just picked up in the movie. it was my first major film role even if I was just in it for like 2 minutes" he says. My jaw drops and zi stare at him wide-eyed. "You were the kid? OMG! That means you meant Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio when you were like 6!?"

He nods like its no biggie i mean ive met them both but he was soo young. Then i remember something. I let out an evil laugh. Evry one looks at me like im crazy. "The guys still owe us a day of being our servents! But i dont have four ill just have to use the same thret as i did four to get james to do it."

James looks terrified and so do the other guys at the phrase 'our servants' and it's kind of hilarious. "I want a full neck and head massage. Oh and don't forget to use scented jasmine oil" I say in a sweet and innocent voice. "Actually make it a private full body massage for all of us" Mar says will winking at the guys.

"And what if we dont?" James asks. Theres a chorus of "no dude just dont" and other stuff. "Well j guess i could tell you the penalty is no kisses for a week." I say. A look of pure terror crosses his face and he starts the massage. He starts on my back and i moan.

He works his way up to my neck and it feels so good. I swear all of the knots I had are being worked out. It does hurt a little when he gets to a knot and tries to get it out, but after it is pure amazingness. "If acting ever goes south on you; you could so be a professional masseuse" I say kind of sleepily since I tend to doze off during massages. "Haha. I'll keep that in mind" he say while placing a small kiss on my cheek.

When hes done i meet up with the other girls we decide to do the period talk again. "But what do we have them do well we are talking?" Shunna asks. Me and mar and Chris nod in agreement. Then it comes to me "have them make/ feed us lunch on the beach." I say they all have evil looks on their faces. We go down to tell them.

We walk to the kitchen/bar and say,"hey guys we're hungry so make us Margarita Pizza and crazy bread" I say."o, and Brownies since I'm having cramps and really craving chocolate" say Christina. Wow Christina, even just saying that doesn't embarrass or phase her at all. If I had to say that I would have blushed so hard. "What is a Margarita Pizza?" Asks Will. "It's a cheese pizza with tomatoes and basel" says Zeke. The guys look at him like 'how did you know that'. "I worked at a pizza shop so I know how to make pizza".

I laugh sooo hard! The guys scowl at us and start. We go out to the beach we line the pink plush beach chairs up and start talking. And then lay down we look around at the beach. The soft white sand and the Crystal clear water and i see it! A mother fucking starfish. "Look its a mother fucking starfish!" I scream the other girls laugh at my excitement. "Lucky ive never seen one." Chris says the other girls nod in agreement.

I set the starfish in my beach bag and lie down next to the girls. Christina is looking through the 'Vogue' magazine, Mar is on Vine, Shauna is read the book Legend by Marie Lu, and I am studying my lines for the upcoming scenes in the movie. I just get to a good part when water is splashed all over me! I look up ready to tell someone off when I see that it is…

"Zac" i scream and hug him he picks me up and spins me. The girls are shitfaced "you know the zac effron" Chris screeches. "Yea we are best buds we even did a couple movies together" he says i nod but he frowns "i gotta go now ill see you soon text me later." A tear falls from my cheek as he walks away. We never get to see each other any more. Then the guys walk out with me still crying.

James comes over to me and asks whats wrong and I just say,"I just saw Zac and we are really great friends but we never see eachother anymore or even talk much really since we both have busy schedules". "I understand. It's really hard to jeep in touch with your friends when their actors/actresses. You just have to make sure to make time to contact them" he says soothingly. "Ya you're right. When did you get so smart?" I ask him playfully. "When? Baby I was born genious. Remeber My father was one of the original baby geniouses. It's in my blood" he says smirking.

"Hey guys wanna surf?" Asks Uriah. "Hella yes!" Says Zeke. "Lets make this interesting. We are in teams and there are 3 judges. We go up against each other and whatever team loses buys us dinner" says James. We all agree and are soon in teams. Christina, Mar, and Will are the judges since they can't surf and I'm on a team with James and one of our co stars who randomly decided to show up. Uriah, Zeke, and Lynn who decided to viset. But sadly she could only stay for the match. on the other team.

I giggle cause only james knows im a pro surfer! To easy! I think. James goes first he is really good almost as good as me. He dose a doubble flip with a perfect grab. Then he dose a hang. To top it all off he dose the Cloud 9. Then Our co star goes and manages 3 9s. Then i go and i do the most complcated moves. I get all 10s of course manageing us a total score of 87! Yea! The other team gets a 57. Our co star and lynn leave. Us girls go into a room and start to decide what to have the guys do now.

"I'm running out of creative things to make them do" Mar says laying down on the bed. "Ya we already did period talk, massages and all that stuff, and making food. What else is there?" Says Christina. "We could always make them clean the house or OH! Lets make them move all the furniture around and then move it back and then around again and then back. It'll totally p*** them off" shauna says. "You're brilliant!" I say.

Before we leave we start a list of stuff to make them do.  
>1. Make them sing for us<br>2. Make them draw blindly with sharpies on eachothers faces.  
>3. Make them pluck their eyebrows<br>4. Have them make food from scratch  
>5. Have them do an olympics for kisses.<br>6. Do eachothers make up  
>We decide thats enough for awhile. And we go outside to have them rearrange the furniture.<p>

We walk out into the living room and I see that the guys are still on the beach. I walk out on to the balcony and yell down to them,"hey we need you guys to do somethings for us up here!" They get up and enter into the building and a few minutes later come in through our penthouse door. I look around the living room and say,"Guys I really hate how the interior designer laid out the furniture. I want to move it" and give a pointed look to the guys saying 'get to moving the furniture'. They groan in annoyance but start moving them to where we direct. Once the furniture is moved I say,"You know that looks worse. We need to move it again" we move it about four other times and I finally say,"WAIT! That's perfect!" "That's how it was before we started" the guys complain, out of breath. "I always knew Interior designers knew what they were doing" I say while they guys scowl at me.

"Fuck you" Zeke says "why would you suggest that you have a girlfriend!" I say. Shunna slaps him then gets an evil smirk. "Im kinda getting tired of Zekes look im sure you girls are getting tired of your boy friends looks! So how about we pick out some clothes and have you guys do each others blind make overs then do a little fashion show for us." She says then we get started!

We pick out some outfits for them to model and hang them in the master bedroom. "Ok so now for the blind makeovers. Put on these masks to cover your eyes so you can't see and grab whatever makeup you can find and put it on the person in front of you blindly" i say. Will and Zeke are doing each other's makeup and James and Uriah are doing each others. "Ok begin" Christina announces. They start and once they finish they have makeup all over their faces and blush/eyeshadow everywhere. Then they go to get dressed in their outfits and we go to the couch for the show.

Will comes out first. He is wearing pink tights with lime green shorts on top ans he has on for a to a pink sports bra. His make up is golden eyeshadow on his chin green eyeshadow on hos forhead. Lip liner mistaken for eyeliner around his eyeball. Now comes zeke he is styleing booty shorts and a crop top. His makeup is sooooo ugly. Then comes Uriah he is styleing a black tight cocktail dress that barely covers him. His make up is undecribeable. Then comes james he is styleing...

A red corset and a REALLY tight black mini skirt that almost doesn't cover him and his makeup is just horrible and all over his face. By the time they are all lined up in front of us we are rolling around on the floor dying of laughter. Mar is taking pics of them with her phone behind the couch so they don't see her but she accidentally has the flash on so the camera flashes and the guys' eyes widen in terror. The leap over the couch and yank the phone from Mar but not before she locked it. "UNLOCK IT!" Will yells.

"You know i would, but i really dont want to." Mar says snaching her phone back. Will attacks her but mar says. "Wow will i guess you really dont want Uri to have any kisses!" This sets Uti on a rampage i think hes ready to kill will when James steps in a breakes it up us girls decide to do the olympics now.

"I think that if you guys want any kisses from us you have to do some gymnastics" says Shauna. They agree and get ready to show us what they can do. Will sucks. He couldn't even do a cartwheel, although he could do a front flip but that's it. Zeke was better, he could do a cartwheel, round-off backhand spring and surprisingly the splits. Uriah was great he did a round-off backhand spring, a front and back flip and a full layout. James did basically the same as Uriah. I have to admit; I'm impressed.

"Is there a point to this? Like do we win or get a prize?" Asks Will. "Ya we decide the rankings and you get to win DUH" I say(HA! Divergent quote if anyone got that). The girls and I form a small group huddle and decide on the rankings. It was hard deciding on 1st and 2nd place, but we just hand to do rock paper scissors to end the tie. "Ok so the places are... 4th is Will, 3rd is Zeke, 2nd is James and 1st is URIAH!" Mar screams. I walk up to James and give him a sweet lingering kiss."Just between us, I wanted you to win" I say while smiling. A smile spreads across his face. I love his grin; it isn't a cocky smirk or just a forced smile, it is a genuine happy smile that makes his eyes sparkle and gives him slight dimples that are to die for!

We decide to give the boys a brek and go to the beach. Me and James go to the master bedroom. I go in the attached bathroom and change whell James changes inthe bdroom. I slip on my black and white polkadot string bikini with gold accents. I walk out. I see james jaw drop. I laugh an pull on a crop top that says DIVA in gold. I pull on black spandex. The we drive to the beach knowing ill be recognized.

* * *

>Just as I predicted, once we parked and started walking on the beach we were swarmed with people. Thats the problem with going to a public beach instead for the private ones. We sign all the paper they give us and take pictures. Even though it can get annoying, my fans are the reason I have my life and They deserve at least my respect and attention. Once they all disperse we go down to the water.<p>When we are relaxing an awfle chick comes up to me and james makeing out and taps on james shoulder. "Hiiiii immm nitta" shes says in a vally girl accent well twirling her har. "Iii wasss wonderingggggg iffff youuu wouldddd likkee tooooo playyyy aree youuu nervoussss yettr wittth meee?" She says obviously shoveing her boobs in his face. "Sure" James says. I feel my heart drop. "Okaaayyyyy leeettss playyyy!" She says i feel tears forming in my eyes "ok lets Tris you wanna play?" I see what hes doing so i nod. "Noooo iiii meeeennnt witthhh meeeee!" She squeals "oh i would much rather play with my GIRLFRIEND who i was just makeing out with a minuet ago" he says "buuuttt jammes hashtaggge sheeeesss uggggly!" She whines "*fake cough* SLUTWHORE *fake cough*" i say/fake cough. "Yea" james mumbles "jammessss iiiii llllovvvveee yooouuu" she says then KISSES him! He shoves her away but by mistake shoves her boob she moans and grinds on him. He punches her in the face. I be come enraged "LISTEN BITCH YOU GOT SOME SERIOUS PROBLEMS SO CHECK IN TO LOOONY TOWN! CAUSE IM CALLIN SECURITY! BITCH!" She whines as they take her away.

"Now that the trash has been taken out. What do you want to do?" I ask. "Well I think we were in the middle of something…" he says as he is leaning into me. Right as his lips brush mine, I hear a big SPLAT! I open my eyes and see a huge glob of wet sand on James's cheek and Zeke laughing his a** off with a wet, sandy hand. James yells,"YOUR DEAD!" And sprints into the water tackling Zeke. They wrestle around a bit until they actually forget what they were doing/intending to do to each other.


	22. Chapter 22

**OK GUYS IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 1000 years IM SORRY MY HOUSE BURNED DOWN IN A FIRE BOTH MY DOGS AN GRANDPA DIED MY GRANDPA DIDENT DIE IN THE FIRE HE DIDED OF A HEART ATTACK BUT ITS REALLY HARD ON ME SO ? ﾟﾘﾭ ****MY STORIES ARE PAUSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! SUPS SRRY ILL TRY TO RE STAR THEM SOON**


	23. Chapter 23

div class="round8 bubbledLeft" style="max-height: 999999px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-left-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid rgb(205, 205, 205); overflow: auto;"span class="gray" style="max-height: 999999px; float: right;" data-xutime="1406575815"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jul /span/spanspan style="vertical-align: middle; border-top-left-radius: 36px; border-top-right-radius: 36px; border-bottom-right-radius: 36px; border-bottom-left-radius: 36px; clear: left; float: left; margin-right: 5px;" fight around with sand and soon we are all in a huge sand fight I sneak up ononspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" James at my heels. I barrel into the hotel up the beach and fly up the stairs. I look back and see that I lost Ja/span James and put a huge glob of sand on his head. He tenses and slowly turns around. The look in his eyes makes me regret doing that. The look in his eyes screams revenge. I turn and sprint out of the water to the sand with James at my heels. I barrel into the hotel up the beach and fly up the stairs. I look back and see that I lost James. I stop and wait for a minute, but he doesn't show. I walk up to the third floor and take the elevator down. Once I get to the lobby I check my surroundings. There is no sign of anyone, so I walk to a hammock and sit down for a breather. I have just started to relax when I'm ambushed by all of my friends with sand! I'm covered in sand and pissed off to no- "OW! My eye!" They got a huge glob of DRY sand in my eye. It even had tiny f*** rocks in it!/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br /I decide to have a little fun with this. I start fake crying "you hurt my eye really bad!"when a thought comes to me. I get up and run away crying. I whip out my cell phone and call my hottest celeb friend. Boy this will make James so jealous!br /br /After I call my friend I wait on a pile of rocks by the water. I get a text that says he is here and is about to walk to the beach. I quickly send a text to him saying where I am and to wait to shout my name until my friends are around me. Just as I sent it, everyone is in front of me trying to apologize for getting all the crap in my eyes. "Look Tris we are really sorry and-" James begins but is interrupted by someone shouting, "HEY PRIOR!" They all turn and see my hottest celeb friend, Brenton Thwaites, who is playing Jonas in the up coming movie, The /br /"Who the hell is this?" James asks "one of my closest friends Brenton." I say Brenton puts his arm around my neck all I can think is ohhh shit some one gonna be pissed in /br /"Hey. How has shooting The Giver been?" I ask him. "It's been great! I loved that book, so I'm really glad that I got the part of Jonas." He says. "Tris can I talk to you for a second?" James asks me while glaring daggers at Brenton. Brenton just looks confused at why James is so pissed and goes over to talk to everyone. James and I walk up the beach to some chairs under the shade of a palm tree. "Why is he here with an arm around your neck?" James asks through gritted /br /"Umm cuz I invited him duh and the arm he's my ex and we were gonna get back together after he was done filming." Oh no hell just broke loose. I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears his face was red and he was shaking with anger. "And you just thought it would be a good fucking idea to invite him?" Little did I know hell was about to brake loose well for me any /br /"oh no I forgot to tell him we were together." I say " you were mad and trying to piss me off" he says /br /He guessed it already. How. How does he do that!? Is he freakin' physic? "Hey. You guys were the ones attacking me with sand and rocks. I should get a little pay back." I say innocently. "No no Trissy. That means you can get back at us with a prank not try to get me to explode and beat the crap out of some guy." He says looking at me sternly. Well trying to, it was ruined by Uriah running up and slapping seaweed on his /br /"One you would Lose he is way to good at fighting. And second you got a little something on ur head!" I say laughing my ass off! He is a good fighter but he's not as good as the black belt in all marshal arts and a professnal stunt double! (AN that's not true btw!)br /br /"If you say soo. Whatever makes him sleep at night." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes. It is starting to get dark, so I suggest that we go inside for a movie night. "Are you gonna stay for the night Brenton?" I ask. "Nah. I have an early scene to shoot tomorrow. It was nice meeting you guys and seeing you Trissy." He says. We wave goodbye and we go up to the penthouse. We all go change into pjs or comfy clothes. I come out to the living room in yoga pants and an oversized v-neck shirt. Everyone else is still changing or showering, so I go an set up the surround sound and the couches. I get the snacks consisting of: popcorn, kazoozles, mms, and glass-bottled Dr. Peppers and Shirley temples. I put in the movie Battle:Los Angeles (A/N: I LOBE THIS MOVIE!) and wait for everyone to come /br /Ten minutes later, everyone but James is out and settled in with their snacks. James comes out of our room in baggie sweats and topless, not that I mind. He sees the candy and squeals like a little girl. "YOU GIT KAZOOZLES!?" He screamed. He ran grabbed like four packs of them, hurdled to couch, and sat down next to me. "Haha. You are so childish." I say while shaking my head. "But that's why you love me." He says while putting an arm around me, pulling me /May 10"Haha yea what ever you say." I say. I take the Kazoozles dumping the whole thing in my mouth. "HEY GIVE THOSE BACK!" He screams. But I shove the ends in my mouth and chew quickly and swallow. He kisses me licking my lips "mmmm Kazoozles" he says kissing me again. Babur then everyone walks /May 10"HALT ALL PDA UNTIL IT IS DARK AND THE MOVIE STARTS!" Uriah sats as they all walk out. We get settled and play the movie. Even though it is technically a 'guy' movie since it's action, I still love it. Right now it's at the part where they get ambushed by the aliens and all the girls but me jump. "Come on. You can't give me the satisfaction of cuddling up to me so you can hide?" James asks. "Nope. But I will cuddle with you because I can." I /br /I snuggle up to James and breathe in his scent. Now I know that sounds weird, but his scent makes me feel safe and at home. The mix of axe cologne, his detergent, and his smell calm me. "Did you just sniff me?" He asks with a chuckle. "Ya. Your smell is like home. I love it." I say looking up at him. He sniffs me and says, "Well you smell pretty amazing as well." I snuggle closer and focus on the movie as James plays with our intertwined /br /Soon the movie is over and we decide to watch another movie, then play late night truth or dare. We decide to watch 17 again. I snuggle in to James thinking about our first kiss. I get up and go into the kitchen and what I see horrifies /br /Marlene is hunched over the toilet shoving a toothbrush down her throat. "Marlene no!" "No Tris stop! I need to do this!" "No you don't. you have an amazing body. You're beautiful and Uriah loves you for a reason. you don't need to harm yourself." I beg her. hopefully Uriah comes in here and can talk so sense into her, but right now I really don't want to leave her /br /"Uriah QUICK HELP!" I scream. He comes sprinting in him and James, who looks a little hurt that I didn't call him. But once he sees the situation he looks better but pissed. He knows how wrong that is. But I see another thing. I tap James he looks and sees the moving bush. We walk out and move the bush I see Four. Uggh /br /We were later informed that mar's drink was spiked but not enough to knock her out just enough to make her go a little loopy. As for Four oh Four, were talking now him hand cuffed to a wall and uri./span/div  
>div class="round8 bubbledLeft" style="max-height: 999999px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-left-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid rgb(205, 205, 205); overflow: auto;" div 


	24. An

**A/N**

**HEY GUYS I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE I JUST RELIZED HOW LONG ITS BEEN SENSE I UPDATED BUT NONE OF THIS IS OVER I WILL BE HOPEFULLY UPDATING SHORTLY! AND I NEED UR GUYS HELP IF I DONT UPDATE ANYTHING IN A MONTH SEND ME A PM OR A REVIEW OK? I promise I will update soon!**

**~BEA**


End file.
